FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a motion picture projector utilizing a high-intensity strobe light with controlled flash durations eliminating the need for frame shutter mechanism. The invention is capable of a multi format wherein different millimeters of film may follow one another without change of parts of the projector.